Je t'aime ! Moi non plus !
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: La magie de Noël est un beau cadeau et elle fait des miracles inattendus. {RyoMasu}


Je t'aime ! Moi non plus !

Noël, rien qu'à l'évocation de cette période ils avaient autant de bon que de mauvais souvenir. On dit que noël est la période des miracles, le leur a été long à venir certes, mais il s'est produit. Aujourd'hui ils pouvaient en rire mais, ce n'était pas le cas à cette époque. Tout avait commencé un jour comme parmi tant d'autre...enfin presque.

* * *

C'est dans la pièce d'un grand bâtiment de la ville de Tokyo qu'un jeune homme était assis par terre à broyer du noir. Comble du désespoir pour le jeune homme personne n'osait aller vers lui. Pourquoi ? A cause de ses stupides sentiments. Depuis quelques temps déjà il avait des sentiments pour son ami, Ryo Nishikido, et il avait enfin trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer. Il avait profité d'un moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés seul et il lui a tout avoué, d'ailleurs il avait été incapable de le regarder à cet instant. Le seul moment où il avait finalement levé les yeux était quand il a entendu le « désolé » de son ami, au même moment son cœur s'était déchiré en mille morceau. Pourtant comme un idiot il lui avait souris pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le soir même il c'était rendu chez Tegoshi pour pleurer tout son soul. Le lendemain et les jours suivant quand il se retrouvait devant son aîné il souffrait le martyre alors il avait fini par partir en vacance à Okinawa avec Nakamaru Yuichi des KAT-TUN, sous les conseils de son ami et leader soutenu par les autres membres. En revenant de ce voyage il avait pu faire le vide sur de nombreuses choses et il avait enfin tourné la page. Il rentra heureux, offrant des souvenirs à tous ses amis. Bien sûr devant Ryo il souffrait toujours un peu mais c'était supportable. A son retour Nishikido tenta de passer le plus temps possible avec le plus jeune, sans doute pour se faire racheter, s'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'il désirait il serait au moins son ami. Cette directive fit plaisir à Takahisa, même si offrir son amitié a la personne qui vous aime c'est comme donner du pain à quelqu'un qui meurt de soif .  
Après tout cela le comportement de Nishikido devint étrange, il passait son temps à engueuler Masuda et éloignait quiconque se rapprochant trop de lui. A cet instant l'enfer de Takahisa commença. Au début ce n'était que des éclats de voix qui devinrent bien vite des disputes virulentes. La première fois ou Masuda avait répondu à son ami se dernier était resté muet et tous avaient espérer qu'il stop son manège, mais le lendemain il était devenu encore plus mauvais autant avec Takahisa que tous les autres qui osaient l'approcher. C'est comme si ce dernier était jaloux de toutes les personnes proches de Masuda.

Des pas retentirent dans la pièce que le jeune homme releva la tête, il put apercevoir le sourire chaleureux de son leader. Pourquoi Yamashita, par ce qu'il était le seul à qui Ryo ne faisait pas vivre un réel enfer. Masuda avait vu Tomohisa une fois en colère et il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça, personne ne le voulais. Mais peut être aussi par ce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Yamapi.

- Je sais que c'est difficile Masuda, mais si tu ne reviens pas ce sera encore pire tu sais. Dit le Leader d'une voix se voulant douce et rassurante.

- J'en peux plus Yamashita, je ne le supporte plus. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui mais il m'évite. Répondit le plus jeune avec tristesse.

- C'est un crétin et personne ne peut rien y faire. Il finira par entendre raison sur ses propre sentiments et tout rentrera...

- Laisse-moi rire, avec tout ce qu'il fait subir à tout le monde je doute qu'il ait des sentiments, le coupa Masuda d'une voix amère.

-Mais...

- Même si tu avais raison jamais je ne lui pardonnerais tout ça, continua-t-il les larmes aux yeux, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Après ces mots il pleura à chaudes larmes, et comme pour répondre à sa détresse Yamashita le pris dans ses bras tentant de calmer son chagrin. Pendant son étreinte il avait aperçu le regard triste et enrager de son ami au travers de la porte. Peut-être était-il venu s'excuser. Après de longue minute à entendre les plaintes étouffées de Masuda, ses larmes finir par s'arrêter et il s'écarta de son aîné avec un sourire triste. Ils finirent tout deux par rejoindre leur salle de répétition, mais en entrant dans la pièce tous les membres rangeaient leurs affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda le Leader étonné.

- Ryo-chan est partis ça sert plus à rien de répéter, répondit simplement Tegoshi.

- De toute façon même quand il est là on peut pas faire grand choses, rajouta Shigeaki.

Après les paroles de ses amis Masuda pris rapidement ses affaires et partis de la pièce sans attendre. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce, il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui, d'être tranquille et de se vider l'esprit. Il courut presque pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre à « son » sujet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui ai un rapport avec son travail. Une fois chez lui il abandonna ses affaires à même le sol et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil le regard vide et épuisé.

Dans la loge des News tous étaient restés figés. Se regardant chacun leur tour comme pour trouver un coupable ou simplement une explication. La réaction de Masuda avait étonné tout le monde, il était parti sans rien dire et sans un sourire. Alors que depuis le début il continuait d'agir normalement.

- La situation est grave, déclara Yamashita.

- Situation grave ou pas on peut rien faire Yamapi. Lui dit Tegoshi avec évidence.

- Tout ça à cause de l'autre crétin fini là, ragea Shige. 

- L'autre crétin fini c'est mon meilleurs amis, votre ami à tous et accessoirement un membre du groupe alors montre lui un peu plus de respect, réprimanda Yamashita.

- Écoute Yamapi, je suis souvent de ton côté mais là il va trop loin pour que j'ai de la considération ou un tant soit peu de respect pour lui. Il faut qu'il réagisse et vite sinon on va perdre Masuda pour de bon.

- Je sais Kei-chan, mais il ne veut rien entendre, on c'est encore disputé à cause de ça pas plus tard qu'hier. Il est tout le temps sur la défensive et évite le sujet. Fini Yamapi avec lassitude.

- On a plus qu'une seul solution, Tego va lui parler, tu es le seul qui connaît vraiment la détresse de Masuda. Demanda Keichiro.

- T'es fou, je ne veux pas mourir Kei-chan, répondit Tego précipitamment.

- Même fou de rage contre toi il ne te fera rien, répliqua Shigeaki, ça a toujours été comme ça et ça sera toujours comme ça, tu as un genre de pouvoir sur lui.

Tegoshi chercha un appui auprès de son leader mais ce dernier acquiesça aux arguments de Kato devant le regard larmoyant de ce dernier. Il soupira fortement sachant que ses aînés avaient raison, il n'avait absolument pas envie de se mêler de cette histoire, qui allait sûrement mal finir. Mais il devait faire ça pour ses amis. Le soir même il décida de se rendre à l'appartement de Ryo, après une longue discussion, au grand étonnement de Tegoshi, Nishikido lui donna raison. Ils avaient même convenu qu'il s'excuserait de son comportement devant tout le monde et bien-sûr à Takahisa, la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient tous réunis.

8H du matin dans un appartement de Tokyo encore plongé dans le noir, on pouvait apercevoir dans une chambre une forme sous les couvertures. Couverture qui se levait et se baissait paisiblement. Un silence régnait en maître dans la pièce. Mais elle fut coupée par le bruit strident d'une sonnerie qui se fini sans qu'aucun mouvement ne se soit manifester. Quand la sonnerie retentis pour la cinquième fois une main émergea des couvertures pour prendre l'objet perturbateur, décrocher et envoyer chier celui l'appelait aussi tôt.

-Je...

- Yamapi c'est terrible Masu a disparu.

- Quoi !? Hurla le leader tout en se levant totalement paniqué.

- Ça fait trois jour qu'il n'est pas venu à nos activité de Tegomasu, je pensais qu'il était malade mais là je suis vraiment inquiet, expliqua le plus jeune.

- Il ne t'as pas contacté ? Ni toi, ni le staff ? Demanda Tomohisa légèrement inquiet.

- Non, au début j'ai dit qu'il était malade mais là ça fait beaucoup, surtout qu'ils commencent à me poser plus de questions sur son état. Je ne peux pas mentir indéfiniment.

- Écoute Tego va le voir chez lui, je pense qu'il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

- D'habitude c'est toi qui y va Yamapi.

- De ce que tu m'as dit Ryo s'est calmé donc tu peux aller le voir sans crainte. Lui dit Tomohisa serin. Il a plus besoins de toi que de moi, en plus si tu y a va il va peut-être comprendre que la situation s'est améliorée.

-D'accord, fini par dit Tegoshi.

Après les habituelles politesses ils raccrochèrent l'un pour finir sa nuit et l'autre se rendre chez son ami. Il était effrayer car il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Le chemin pour aller chez son aîné lui parut durer une éternité. Il entra dans le bâtiment qu'il connaissait si bien, Masu lui avait donné le code pour qu'il puisse venir quand bon lui semble. Il monta les étages pour arriver devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Une fois sur place il frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois. N'ayant pas de réponse il appela une nouvelle fois son ami, même si ce dernier ne répondait pas, il entendait la sonnerie au travers de la porte. Sachant que Masuda était chez lui et qu'il ne voulait simplement pas ouvrir la porte, Tegoshi décida d'utiliser la technique du chieur. Qu'est-ce que la technique du chieur ? sonner encore et encore. Il s'employa à sa longue tache jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grognement suivis d'un grand silence.

- Tu sais Masu je peux faire ça toute la journée et même tout la nuit si il le faut, alors ouvre moi, lui dit Tegoshi avec amusement.

Un nouveau grognement retentis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste pour appuyer sur la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit timidement. Yuya s'engouffra dans l'antre de Takahisa sans vraiment y être invité pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. En voyant les nombreux cadavres de ce qui semblait être des canettes de bière et autre traîner au sol, ainsi que la mine de son ami, il constat que les dégâts n'était pas si horrible. Il envoya avec autorité Masuda sous une douche froide pendant qu'il s'affairait à débarrasser le sol des innombrables cadavres et prépara à manger et un café bien fort pour aider son ivrogne d'ami à décuver. A sa sortie de la douche Masuda fut forcé à ingurgiter ce que son ami lui avait préparé. Bien qu'il râlait il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Une fois qu'il eut tout fini il fit face à Tegoshi.

- Tego je suis désolé j'ai complètement merdé sur ce coup...je...

- Ce n'est pas grave tout le monde a des hauts et des bas tu sais. Lui dit Yuya pour le rassuré.

- Mais j'ai fait n'importe quoi, je vous ai ignoré pendant plusieurs jours et en plus j'ai manqué le travail.

- Pour le travail je me suis arrangé ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit Tegoshi avec un sourie chaleureux.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es officiellement malade, par contre tu trouveras le reste tout seul, lui répondit Tegoshi amusé. Personne ne t'en veux pour quoi que ce soit.

- Même, je n'ai pas envie de retourner travailler, dit tristement Masuda.

- J'ai parlé à Ryo et il souhaite s'excuser auprès de tout le monde et surtout de toi.

- S'excuser ?...Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, j'ai beau tout faire je lui trouve toujours une excuse et je me déteste pour ça. Commença à s'énerver Masuda.

- Masu, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir c'est juste que tu as encore des sentiments ce n'est pas grave tu sais, lui dit le plus jeune en posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutiens, en tout cas lui il s'en veut de tout ce qu'il à fait, alors fait semblant et laisse le s'excuser.

Masuda ne put qu'acquiescer au parole de son ami il sentait déjà les larmes venir. Tegoshi passa même la nuit avec Masuda pour le rassurer et s'assurer qu'il aille travailler le lendemain. Il commença par aller présenter ses excuses pour ses trois jours d'absences, puis ils arrivèrent à la loge des News, assez vite, trop vite pour Takahisa. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce ensemble, Yamashita les réprimanda pour leurs retards et le groupe KoyaShige plaisantait sur leur possible relation. C'est avec un regard paniqué que Masuda scruta les réactions de son aîné mais a sa grande surpris il riait avec les autres. A la pose il eut une grande discussion avec Ryo, ou plutôt un grand monologue de la part de Ryo qui lui présentait ses excuses. Depuis tout se passait bien, trop bien aux yeux de Masuda mais il se laissa bercé par se semblant de bonheur.

Noël arriva, une grande fête était prévu juste avec les membres du groupe chez le leader. Toute le longue de leur soirée ils s'amusèrent comme des fous, l'alcool coulait à flot et c'est seulement très tôt le matin qu'ils finirent par s'endormir. Masuda eu du mal à trouver le sommeil car toute la soirée le comportement de son ami avait été comme précédemment, possessif et agressif.  
Il se réveilla paniqué et en sueur à cause d'un cauchemar, mais quelques instants plus tard il fut paniquer pour une toute autre raison. Pourquoi diable était-il en boxer dans un lit avec Ryo et Tego dans le même accoutrement, il ne s'étonna pas que Tegoshi se soit agripper a lui dans son sommeil mais pourquoi Nishikido le serrais contre lui. Il tenta de se lever sans y parvenir. Le premier à se réveiller fut Tego qui sourit à Masu avant de fuir pour ne pas affronter la détresse de son ami. Le cœur de Masuda battait la chamade, même si il se le cachait il aimait toujours Ryo, et être aussi proche de lui n'était pas bon. C'est alors qu'au milieu de sa réflexion, la seul paire de bras qui le tenait toujours resserra son emprise sur lui et un grand soupire lui fit tourner le visage vers son ami envahissant. Il croisa alors le regard...plein de tendresse de son ami qui lui fit un sourire pas vraiment plaisent combiné avec sa gueule de bois. Mais quand Nishikido se rendit compte de leur position pris de panique il lâcha précipitamment le corps de Masuda et se recula vivement. Mais dans son geste il oublia qu'ils se trouvaient sur un lit et fini par embrasser le sol. Le bruit de sa chute alerta tous les autres membres qui entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce, il ne leurs fallu pas beaucoup de temps avant de mourir de rire devant la scène qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux, malgré les menaces d'un Ryo mal réveillé.

Une fois tout ce remue-ménage fini et tout la petit troupe habillé un petit déjeuner les attendait préparé par les soins de leurs Leader. Le joyeux petit déjeuner fut coupé par la voix de Tegoshi qui posa la question.

- Pourquoi Ryo-chan, Masu et moi on était dans ta chambre Yamapi ? Demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

- On n'a quand même pas...Paniqua Masuda.

- Ne vous inquiétés pas, c'est juste que le sac à vin là, dit Tomohisa tout en pointant son doigt vers Ryo, vous a un tout petit peu vomis dessus pendant la nuit, alors bah Kei-chan vous a gentiment enlever vos vêtement sale et vous a allonger dans MON lit.

- Tu peux parler toi aussi tu cuvais ! Répondit le dit sac à vin vexé.

- Si ne t'es pas content Yamapi fallait t'en occuper hein, et puis tu avais qu'à dormir dans ton lit.

S'en suivit un petit dispute entre amis remplis d'inepties plus grosses les unes que les autres. Alors qu'il sentait la bataille de nourriture venir Tomohisa tenta de calmer ses amis. Alors que Tegoshi amorça un lancer de mie de pain sur Ryo une voix suave s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Sinon joyeux Noël, lança Masuda pour calmer tout le petit monde.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe et un grand silence s'en suivit. Yamashita quand à lui remerciait Masuda du regard. C'est alors que Tegoshi se jeta sur Masu en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Alors que Tegoshi le serrait dans ses bras et qu'il lui retournait son étreinte Takahisa tomba se le regard de Ryo qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Quand il se releva Tegoshi l'aperçu aussi alors il se jeta sur son aîné en lui clamant qu'il n'avait à être jaloux et que lui aussi il avait le droit à un câlin. S'en suivit un série d'accolade, qui se termina par un câlin collectif alors que le calme revenait dans la pièce. Takahisa fini par partir chercher ses affaires dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et profiter de son jour de congé. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce il entendit les voix de ses amis.

- Ryo il faut sérieusement que tu assumes tes sentiments, tu peux ne pas continuer comme ça.

- Assume ce que tu ressens et dit lui, tout le monde s'en portera mieux tu sais.

- Mais j'assume parfaitement qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

- C'est ça, tu peux la faire à d'autre mais pas à moi, tout le monde l'a remarqué, y a que toi qui a pas l'aire de le voir en fait.

- Si tu choisis de rien lui dire viens pas te plaindre si il va voir ailleurs, et arrête d'essayer de l'éloigner des autres !

- Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi !? Du jour au lendemain xde ressentir des sentiments pour un ami proche, c'est pas normale c'est tout.

- Ça peut être les autres mais pas toi c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être nul Ryo-chan. Avoue-le au moins.

- Je l'aime comme un fou ça te va comme ça t'es content, je l'aime un point que ça me fait mal.

Masuda fini par sortir de la salle de bain, et se retrouva devant Ryo, Yamashita et Tegoshi. Quand Ryo le vit il semblait perdu et il s'enfuit, laissant Masuda lui aussi perdu au milieu du salon. Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le regard de ses amis sur lui ne l'aidait pas. Alors il partit précipitamment tous en les saluant.

A la reprise du travail personne n'évoqua « l'incident » mais une tension résidait dans le groupe. Tout le monde avait remarqué cette gêne même Johnny-san qui pourtant n'y prêtait pas d'attention particulière, pour l'instant. Nishikido passait son temps à éviter Masuda, alors que ce dernier tentait de discuter sincèrement avec lui. Plus le temps passait et plus l'ambiance au sein du groupe se dégradait, même si Takahisa ne laissait rien paraître tout le monde savait qu'il souffrait de cette situation.

Il fêta comme à son habitude son anniversaire en même tant qu'Akanishi comme ce dernier l'avait décidé, bien sûr il était heureux de passer du temps en compagnie de ses amis, mais il aurait voulu qu'il ne l'ignore pas...Ryo ne lui avait pas dit un mot, pas même un joyeux anniversaire, rien. Tous voyait la détresse de Masuda mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Tegoshi et Yamashita avaient essayé une nouvelle fois de raisonner le plus vieux mais il ne voulait rien entendre à ce sujet et fuyait systématiquement la discussion.

Plus personne ne supportait cette situation, car en plus d'éviter Takahisa, Ryo restait jaloux, jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi contradictoire sauf peut-être certain des Kanjani 8 mais ils vivaient dans un autre monde.

Le comportement de Nishikido fini par se répercuter sur les Kanjani, et n'étant pas aussi patient, Yokoyama Yuu accompagné de sa joyeuse troupe, vinrent à la rencontre de Yamashita Tomohisa pour lui expliquer son point de vue et surtout son plan diabolique qu'il appliquerait avec ou sens lui. C'est dans loge des News que se tenait la réunion imprévue de Yokoyama qui faisait face au Leader des News. Leader des News qui le regardait d'un œil perplexe suite à ses explications.

- Comme je te l'ai dit Yamashita-kun, expliqua le Black Ranger, c'est avec ou sans vous, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Yamashita, Ryo peut avoir des réactions inattendues et vous le savez autant que moi.

- C'est pour ça que je serais là, affirma Okura Tadayoshi.

- Hein ? Articula Koyama qui ne suivait plus très bien.

- Ryo-chan, tout méchant qu'il soit ne ferait pas de mal à ses amis et encore moins à Tacchon, expliqua Yasuda Shôta.

- Vous êtes sûr que votre plan va marcher, demanda Shigeaki perplexe.

- Il marchera, dit Subaru Shibutani avec évidence.

- Les plan de Yoko marchent toujours, renchérie Maruyama Ryuhei.

- La preuve Okura et Nagase-senpai sont ensemble rajouta Murakami Shingo.

Suite à cet argument, les News acquiescèrent, après tous les plan de Yokoyama marchaient presque toujours. De tout façon changer la situation et au plus vite sinon quelqu'un allait finir par étrangler Ryo. Le génie du mal des Kanjani et le Leader (un peu trop) compréhensif des News échangèrent une poignée de main scellant leur accord.

- J'ai pas bien compris ton plan Yokoyama, affirma Tegoshi qui n'avait absolument pas suivis la conversation.

- Tu n'avais qu'à écouter, répond-il avec un sourire sadique avant de quitter la pièce avec la joyeuse troupe.

Tous se jouerais au réveillon de Noël, c'était la seul excuse pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se désiste. C'est après de vive discussion et des menaces en tout genre que Tegoshi arriva à convaincre Masuda de venir à la fête de Noël organisée par les Kanjani dans une des grandes pièces de la Johnny's.

Pour convaincre Nishikido se fut Okura et Yasuda qui furent chargé de convaincre le Yellow Ranger qui finit par accepter sous de peine de représailles, ils avaient l'air tout mignon comme ça mais, il le savait mieux que personne Tacchon et Sho-chan pouvaient être de vrai pestes et vous pourrir la vie pendant des mois. 

La fête se tenait dans une des grandes loges prêtée par Johnny-san lui-même, Yokoyama n'ayant eu aucun mal à obtenir les clefs car leur patron voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de cette tension avant que les journalistes ne s'en mêlent, et pour cela tous les moyens étaient bons. 

Chacun avait un rôle à jouer Yasuda, Okura et Tegoshi s'occupaient de la décoration Maruyama, Subaru et Koyama s'occupaient de la nourriture et surtout de la boisson et Yokoyama finissait d'accomplir son plan diabolique, pendant que Yamashita s'occupait de Masuda et Murakami de Ryo. Une fois l'heure venu se fut Takahisa qui arriva le premier avec Tomohisa, dire qu'il était émerveillé devant le travail de ses amis serait un euphémisme, personne n'aurait pu croire que cette pièce était en fait une salle de répétition. Quand il vu enfin la nourriture ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux autant qu'Okura bavait devant le buffet.

Bien sûr il était interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit avant l'arrivée de tous les invités. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut Murakami qui arriva tirant un Nishikido boudeur derrière lui. Il évita Masuda mais lui aussi s'émerveilla, moins expressément, devant le travail de ses amis.  
Pendant que tout le monde mangeait et buvait joyeusement Yokoyama demanda gentiment à Masuda si il pouvait aller chercher les autres plats, car leurs ami étaient de vrai goinfres, dans la pièce adjacente. Ce dernier accepta rapidement et partis dans la pièce sans voir le sourire triomphant de Yokoyama. Quelques instants plus tard Nishikido se présenta devant le Black Ranger pour lui demander s'il y avait d'autres boissons, comme précédemment Yokoyama indiqua à Ryo la pièce adjacente. Lui non plus n'avait pas vu le sourire de son ami mais il n'avait pas non plus remarqué les regards furtifs de toute les autres personne quand il se dirigea vers la dite pièce. A l'instant même ou Nishikido vu Masuda assit par terre il comprit mais la porte était déjà fermée et il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant. Ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes sans regard ni paroles. Alors qu'un silence pesant se faisait sentir la voix avec une intonation sadique de Yokoyama retentis « Vous ne sortirez pas tant que ça ne sera pas réglé ».

Alors que l'un comptait bien rester là tout sa vie si il le fallait, l'autre en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation, il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès et vite, en plus il avait faim. Il tenta alors une approche mais le plus vieux restait muré dans son silence, il ne voyait plus qu'une solution. Il s'assit alors contre le mur juste en face de son ami.

- En faite tu m'as toujours déteste c'est ça ? Demanda Masuda qui fut contente d'obtenir un peu d'attention de la part de son vis à vis.

- ...

- Si ça se trouve tu détestes tout le monde mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer, continua-t-il.

- ...

- En fait t'es juste un égoïste et tu fais semblant toute la journée, tu trompes tout le monde et ça te plais en plus, dit-il bien qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

- Mais Merde tu sais très bien que non ! Lui cria-t-il hors de lui.

- Enfin, c'est la première fois que tu me parles vraiment depuis un an, lui dit Masuda d'un ton neutre.

- Je sais !, Continua Ryo plus énervé contre lui-même que contre Masuda. 

- Enfin le plus gros crétin dans cette histoire c'est quand même moi, dit-il peiné cette fois tout en entourant ses jambes de ses bras et posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Nishikido intrigué cette fois, sachant qu'il était le seul réellement en tort.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, en fait j'ai même pas réussi à te détesté une seul fois, Répondit Takahisa en soupirant. 

- Tu ne m'en as pas voulu du tout ?...même quand je..., tentai de demandé Ryo.

- Oui même quand tu t'es comporté comme le plus parfait des enfoirés. Lui répondit une nouvelle fois Masuda mais avec une voix se voulant sur et un peu brut.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, lui avoua Ryo penaud.

- Pour ça avant, ou pour tout ça ? Demanda Masu un peu agressivement cette fois.

- Pour tout je suppose, dit Ryo plus timidement.

Masuda posa finalement son regard sur Ryo, un regard triste et fatigué. A cet instant sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait désolée mais aussi il se trouvait incroyablement idiot. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion il eut à peine temps de voir les larmes de son ami qu'il les cacha dans ses bras toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même.

En quoi la situation avait changé ? Nishikido venait de prendre réellement conscience de ses sentiments au moment où il avait échangé ses paroles avec Takahisa, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pleure à cause de lui. Un sentiment vraiment paradoxale car il savait que c'est ce qu'il avait fait ses dernier temps qui avait déclencher cela. Il décida de faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite au part avant, il se leva s'approcha de son cadet, s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour des épaule carré de Masuda.

Même si Masu fut surpris du geste ses larmes ne cessèrent pas pour autant alors il laissa ses larmes et sa douleurs s'exprimer au travers de se seul geste d'affection qu'il avait eu du Kanjani depuis tellement de temps. Il pleura pendant longtemps, très longtemps, un temps infini pour Nishikido qui n'aimait pas vraiment les contacts humains prolongés. Quand les larmes de Masuda se tarirent il en fut soulagé mais n'en montra rien. Le News restait dans cette position ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il se trouvait médiocre. Même si il ne le montrait pas Ryo savait qu'il souffrait, tout son corps le criait. Alors mettant sa saloperie de fierté de côté il se leva, pris une grande inspiration et fit face à Masuda.

- Même si je l'ai déjà dit je le répète je suis désolé, je suis un crétin mais ça tu le sais, plaisanta-t-il de se donner du courage. J'ai été vraiment mauvais envers toi alors que le seul que j'ai vraiment détesté c'est moi. Au début...j'étais jaloux dès que quelqu'un t'approchait, pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. J'ai fait vivre un enfer a...tout le monde. Mais la personne à qui j'ai fait le plus de tort c'est toi et je m'en veux vraiment pour ça. J'étais incapable de comprendre à cet instant, et quand j'ai enfin trouvé un semblant de réponse je suis devenu encore plus mauvais avec toi comme avec les autres. Je n'imaginais même pas que tu pouvais souffrir...j'ai vraiment été égoïste. Le premier à venir m'expliquer sa façon de penser a été Yamapi, puis Tego il y a même Nakamaru. Continua-t-il souriant devant la réaction de Masu qui le regardait complètement ahuri. Mais j'ai continué à jouer les autruches tout en essayent de te tenir à distance. Quand tu as...tout entendu chez Yamapi au Noël précédent j'étais complètement perdu et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de fuir comme un lâche et de continuer à être un salop.

- Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir? demanda Masuda n'étant pas sur de très bien comprendre son ami.

- Mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je me rends compte à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir, continua-t-il faisant fit du la question de son ami. En fait j'avais beau chercher je ne voyais pas ce que tu me trouvais.

- Hein ? fit Masu de peur qu'il lui pose vraiment cette question.

- Je suis égoïste, cynique, avec un caractère de merde et...

- C'est fini ton autoflagellation là ?! Lui dit Masu un peu énervé cette fois. Tu cherches quoi que je te complimente ?

- Non...je...articula-t-il difficilement ayant perdu le fil de ses mots.

- Et bien je vais te complimenté si c'est ce que tu attends, dit-il un peu énervé, bien sûr que tu as un caractère de merde et tout ce qui va avec mais tu as quand même des bon côtés sinon personne ne serais ton ami triple idiot. Ce que je te trouve ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, mais je sais que tu peux être vraiment gentil et attachant et c'est cette partie de toi que j'aime ça te va ?

Dire que Ryo était rouge comme une tomate serait un euphémisme, il était cloué sur place. Mais il souriait quand même devant l'expression de Masuda, même énerver il restait chou et attachant. Mais son ami le pris plus pour une moquerie et se retourna pour lui montrer son désaccord ne pouvant pas quitter la pièce. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attendrir encore plus le plus vieux qui se décida, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il se rapprocha de Masuda qui grogna sous son geste, il du même se retenir de rire pour ne pas le vexé d'avantage. Une fois assez proche il entoura les épaule carré de son ami avec ses bras fit.

- Je me suis finalement rend compte que je t'aimais, souffla Nishikido a l'oreille de Masuda qui frémis sous ses paroles.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, l'un sous le choc et l'autre un peu anxieux. Takahisa ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre à son ami...aimé...il était perdu. Pourtant l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus, il sentit son corps tourné et il eut à peine le temps de voir le visage de Ryo qu'une douce sensation c'était posé sur ses lèvres. Après quelques seconde Nishikido mit fin à son geste et serra Masuda pour cacher son embarra. C'est en puisant dans ses dernières ressources de courage qu'il put enfin le dire à haute voix.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il (enfin) timidement.

Masuda fut incapable de lui répondre car des larmes baignait son visage, il répondit juste fortement son étreinte sans pouvoir tarir ses larmes, mais de joie cette fois. Même si il avait tellement souffert il n'en voulait pas à son aîné, il était juste heureux à cette instant.

- Moi aussi, fini-t-il par articuler difficilement au travers de ses larmes.

Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours et qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais tout deux voulaient commencer une nouvelle histoire leurs histoire.

* * *

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi au bout de quatre ans ont fini toujours enfermé dans une pièce tous les deux à Noël ?

- Je suis peut être un Kanjani 8 mais c'est pas pour autant que comprend tout ce qu'ils font tu sais.

- Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas comprendre et que ça te plaît bien d'être enfermé avec moi ! En plus j'ai faim ! Et il fait froid par la même occasion

- Je connais une bonne façon de combattre le froid.

- Même pas en rêve sale pervers !

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Et bah moi non !

- Taka ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est la faim ou le froid qui te fait dire des bêtises comme ça ?

- C'est ta connerie qui m'a contaminé !

Alors que Ryo regardait son amant outré par ses paroles, Masuda le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il adorait embêter son aîné car il mettait toujours les deux pieds dans le plat. Mais là il n'avait envie d'une seule chose, manger. Pour s'excuser il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait se venger de Yokoyama cette fois ?

- C'est vrai qu'on est chez lui cette année. En plus il nous a enfermé dans sa salle de bain quel idiot. J'ai un bon moyen mais il ne va pas te plaire.

Masuda sourit une nouvelle fois à Ryo, bien-sûr qu'il avait compris ce que le plus vieux voulait...à tous les noëls depuis 4 ans cela finissait comme ça, sans qu'il ai vraiment accepter. Pourtant cette année juste pour lui faire plaisir et aussi pour se venger il décida d'accepter.

- C'est bien parce que c'est Noël.

- Il y a toujours des miracles à Noël non ? Et de toute façon t'es bien content.

- A il est minuit Joyeux Noël.

- Oui Joyeux Noël, maintenant ma...notre vengeance.

Et ce fut le dernier Noël ou Takahisa et Ryo se retrouvèrent enfermé dans une pièce, et Yokoyama étrangement faisait subir moins de Dokkiri à Ryo.

Les miracles de Noël sont fréquents et présent juste au moment où il faut, c'est à chacun de cultiver cet instant pour qu'il reste comme nous le souhaitons. C'est ça la magie de Noël.


End file.
